


The Best Question

by mandykaysfic



Series: 12 days of Christmas 2016 [8]
Category: Abbey Girls - Elsie J. Oxenham
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 05:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9220157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandykaysfic/pseuds/mandykaysfic
Summary: She knew what he would ask.





	

**Author's Note:**

> On the sixth day of Christmas my true love gave to me  
> Six Questions asked

She guessed his reason the moment Jack Raymond sought a private interview with her, and so she made her preparations carefully. She set the table with a cloth that she'd embroidered. The china tea set was hers, brought to the Abbey, rather than one belonging to Hall. She'd even taken over the kitchen and made the scones herself.

He made her laugh with a tale or two. When his teacup rattled on the saucer as he returned it to the table, she knew the time had come.

"Mrs Shirley, may I have your permission to ask Joan to marry me?"


End file.
